


Runaway

by Deben



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Frisk is an adult, Frisk ran away from the monsters, M/M, PTSD Frisk, PTSD Reader, PTSD Sans, Paps is still a cinnamon role, Reader Is Frisk, Reader Is Not Chara, lots of unfaced issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deben/pseuds/Deben
Summary: You are Frisk.After countless resets, you decided to stop, and leave the mountain behind after breaking the barrier.And the monsters, too.Now, in a small town with your adoptive sister, you're past is back to haunt you.What will happen when you're reunited with your old pals?Probs won't update regularlyThis is just an idea I had





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for my sorry attempt a pun in the chapter tittle... :)

_“I’m sorry, I can’t do this…” “c’mon, kid, you can’t leave like this” The skeleton clad in practically blue begged you, his eye sockets voids of darkness as he struggled to maintain his himself._

_“All I do is hurt everybody around me… and I’m so tired of trying to fix my mistakes… I finally did it, you can be happy on the surface now… can you please… please...Do me a favor? Forget about me. Don't come looking...” You, at the time, only looking about eight, but displaying the maturity of someone well into their adulthood._

_“everybody’s countin’ on you, kiddo. you can’t just disappear, what about your parents? they need you.” Words the skeleton refused to admit hung in the air._

I need you _._

_“After all this time, I thought you’d be last one to convince me to stay…”_

_“i thought we’d finally gotten somewhere. i thought we were friends, you promised me”_

_“I only promised to not reset. Sorry, Sans, but just… just don’t come looking for me.”_

_How many times had you hurt your best friend?_

 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 

“- FRISK? Frisk, are you even listening to me right now?” Sam asked, putting her hands on her hips, snapping you out of your thoughts.

“Ya, ya, Sammy, I heard… after all, I am… all _ears_.” You replied, giving your sister a lazy grin, closing your eyes, holding up the package of popcorn that you were getting ready to put in the microwave. “Frisk!” Turning back to what you were doing before, you put the popcorn in the microwave, following the instructions on the package.

“You’re doing it again!” Sammy scolded, giving you a reprimanding glare. “What, didn’t tickle your funny bone?” You asked, saddened by the fact that since neither of the skeleton brothers were here, the joke didn’t register, but also amused by your sister’s frustrations.

“Doing that thing with your eyes! Where you don’t open them all the way, are you really too lazy to open them properly?”

“I guess you’re right, when I’m not looking _iris-_ k running into something.”

“FRISK!”

You flinched at the loudness, not used to it. You were deaf, but you had learned to hear people’s souls underground. most people's souls correlated with what they were saying, which made it pretty easy to function like a normal human being. You couldn’t hear regular noises, though, like the beeping of the microwave as it alerted Sammy that the popcorn was finished. And, you would not be the first deaf person who learned to speak.

It hurt to hide so much from your sister, who didn’t even know that you were deaf, or that you were colorblind. You had originally been both deaf and blind, which was part of the reason you’d run away from the orphanage, but Chara had somehow given you sight, albeit you were unable to see colors that weren’t somebody’s soul, or magic. When they possessed you, your previous chocolate eyes had been turned almost red. Although you were grateful for the gift of sight, you hated that your eyes looked like theirs.

“I know you don’t like puns, _butter_ you going to _pun_ -ish me for my actions?” You responded, still half-cringing at the volume of your sister’s previous statement.

“Frisk Wheeler! Stop it this instant!” Chuckling you opened the bag of popped corn, trying not to burn yourself on the hot butter. “Fair enough, little sis, anything for you.”

Sam huffed angrily. “Don’t just suddenly act all sweet, it makes it hard to stay mad at you! Hmph, anyways, as I was saying, today I made some friends!”

You opened your eyes in slight surprise. Most people considered Sam too loud and boisterous, her resemblance personality wise to Papyrus was uncanny. The people in this town generally thought that because she was loud and had a childlike innocence that she was immature. Honestly, you couldn’t help but be suspicious, it wasn’t unlike humans to use someone like your precious sister to do bad things.

By contrast, you were quite known for being smart and reliable among the town. After moving in with the Wheelers, your grades had been immaculate, and your maturity was unheard of for someone your age. Most people pitied you for having to take care of your younger sister when your parents had passed, which made you grit your teeth.

 _Your sweet, loving Sammy was_ not _a burden._

Sure, when your parents had passed nearly a week after your eighteenth birthday, legally allowing you to take care of your fourteen year-old sister, it had been tough to make ends meet, but you were able to do it, and you were damned proud.

An innocent question shouldn’t arouse any suspicion. “Hm? What are they like? Tell me about them.”

“I met two brothers today! They’re new in town, and so are their friends. I was hoping I could meet up with all of them this Friday for a movie night. They’re super cool! And they kind of remind me of us, except..”

“What?” _Ouch_. That came out sharper than you’d intended, but at the same time, it conveyed your worry.

“They’re monsters.” Sam responded quietly. You froze. Monsters? In this town? Sure, It was nestled comfortably next to a mountain in the same range as Ebott, but being as small and closed off as it was, you didn’t really expect for monsters to find this place.

And even as funny as it may seem, even fifteen years later, not so _soon_.

You should have known. Fifteen years of quiet was more than you deserved. “Ignore them. You’re no longer allowed to see them.” You didn’t care if they were Sam’s only friends, monsters might recognize you. You couldn’t afford that. Not even seeing the crushed look in Sam’s eyes, or how her soul dimmed in her chest could change your mind.

This was what was best in the long run, Sam would get over it, you could be her only friend if needed. “B-but, sis, I know you don’t like monsters… but… I think if you’ll just meet them that you’ll change your mind!” Sam pleaded. “It’s not that I don’t like them… just a bit… wary.” Sam scoffed, folding her arms across her chest.

“Oh please! You’ve yet to meet a single one, and yet you’re already convinced they’re demon spawn! They aren’t going to hurt me!” your sister slammed her hands onto the counter. Rage was prickling under your skin. Rage at yourself. Being so sensitive to souls also meant you could pick up on emotions, and Sam was _very_ angry at you. You didn’t even feel guilty, but there was just no way to make her understand… No way, except…

“I’ve met monsters before.” You replied darkly, catching your sister off guard.

“H-how?”

“I told you I ran away from an orphanage before I came here. Well, on my way, I met some monsters.” Your voice conveyed none of the emotion you felt. You couldn’t let Sam see how much it affected you, trying to sound as if you weren’t just as desperate to make friends again with some more monsters, who were the kindest living beings you’d ever met despite them trying to steal your soul.

Sam stared at you in surprise “But you came to us the night after monsters were freed..” Realization dawned on Sam’s face as she took in your solemn features. “... You were in the underground, weren’t you?” The accusatory emotions rolling off of Sam made you feel slightly defensive.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Finally, you couldn’t take in anymore. Sam’s anger was only mixing with your own.

“I did things, Sam” Your icy tone was enough to shut her and her soul up, sending shivers up her spine.

“I was a kid, and I was used and scared so I left. Now… you’re the only family I have. I don’t want to feel like I did before… scared… unsure… Promise me you won't’ tell any of them about me?”

Looking to Sam, you saw her mouth words. You could always tell when Sam was lying, because she didn’t speak with her soul, rendering your ability to hear her useless. She was lying to you. “Don’t lie to me, Samantha.” You set the already popped bag of popcorn on the counter, it having long lost it’s heat, and simply walked out of the door.

If Chara sensed you this angry, they were bound to try and use it to their advantage. You didn’t know if they could reset far back enough to do any real damage, but it wasn’t a risk you were willing to take. Somewhere out there Sans was trying to live his life, and forget about the resets. It would be positively horrible if after fifteen years he was plunged back even a minute. For some reason, you felt the need to keep that promise not to mess with time. Because it’s the last promise you’d ever made to him, and you’d made him break his promise so many times.

**You felt your sins crawling up your back.**

“Where are you going?” Sam’s soul sounded small and unsure, and it hurt more than anything in the world, but you continued. If you kept on conversing with Sam, you would only hurt her more.

“I’m leaving.” You simply replied. Feeling your sister’s fear, you forced yourself to reassure her.

“I’ll be back sometime in the next week” That should be more than enough time to cool down, and warn Flowey and Chara.

Why did you always hurt the ones you love?

 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 

Sam had never seen her sister as mad as she was when she accused Frisk of being racist. Frisk almost had the gall to look offended.

Until she’d heard that her sister had been there, under the mountain. It was rumored that monsters had used human souls to break the barrier, and not too long before the barrier was broken, another child was reported missing on Mt. Ebott. Every monster had been forceful in their claims that the human had made it out of the mountain alive, that they’d witnessed the breaking of the barrier, but soon after had disappeared.

And then eight year-old Frisk had shown up on four year-old Samantha’s doorstep, filthy and small and wounded. So hurt, cuts and bruises and even broken fingers.

Despite everything, Frisk always smiled, she didn’t like to open her eyes up all the way, and although Sam knew that it was because she didn’t like the almost red color of them, she still scolded Frisk for being lazy. Teasing each other was supposed to be a sister thing. Sans and Papyrus had done it.

Why didn't Frisk say anything?

Sam felt hot tears gather in her eyes, and a painful lump gather in her throat as she ripped open the popcorn, not caring that it was getting everywhere. Frisk was always the neat freak, anyways.

Stuffing the buttery empty carbs into her mouth, Sam reflected upon the time when she and Frisk were kids.

Frisk used to have the most awful nightmares, but little Sam had always been there to crawl into bed with her, and comfort her with soft head pats. Sometimes, to this day, Frisk woke up in the middle of the night screaming. Sam had always thought she was a great sister. But what kind of sister knows nearly nothing about the past of her sibling?

All of the hints had been there, besides her convenient timing, like the fact that Frisk had never been scared of the dark, or of monsters when they were younger. Even though Sam is now an active supporter of them, there was still heavy discrimination even now, she was originally terrified that monsters were real and going to steal her soul (She’d only been four when they surfaced)- but Frisk had always reassured her that monsters were kind.

Which is why it had been such a shock to hear that Frisk would have nothing to do with them.

Sam guessed it all made sense. It still hurt to know that Frisk no longer was exclusively her own hero now, after all, all of the monsters probably knew her better than her supposed ‘sister’ did. And to them, Frisk was more than a role model, she was the one who freed them from their underground prison, the one who they literally referred to as an angel. All she knew was that Frisk was smart, and liked to tell puns. And yet she knew so much more- Frisk’s favorite color, her favorite food, ect.

Maybe……. Sam could make things right again?

 

**She felt determined.**

**Author's Note:**

> Wonder what Sam will do?


End file.
